


Minecraft: Bedrock Edition

by FourWings



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Pick Up Lines, Bad Puns, Georgenap needs more love, Hickies, Implied errections?, M/M, Making Out, Short and spicy?, So I'm loving it, implied sex?, light grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourWings/pseuds/FourWings
Summary: George and Sapnap, K I S S I N G(on a wall.) Sapnap says a bad pun that riled George up more.My friend shared this in a chat and I just had to write a short drabble cause it really was too good.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 283
Collections: MCYT





	Minecraft: Bedrock Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to my friend and fellow Author, dreamnottaken (explainyoursylph), for both the title and the wonderful prompt of 
> 
> _person A is crowding person B against a wall leaving hickeys on their neck before leaning up into their ear to sexily whisper.  
>  “are you a block of bedrock because right now i want to spend hours trying to break you”  
> person B gets both really upset and REALLY turned on and person A fucking busts a gut laughing_
> 
> Clearly I took my own liberties and wrote this in like 40 minutes. If it sucks, oh well. Its a drabble. : P

“You are so annoying.” Sapnap mumbled against his lips, pushing George not too kindly against the nearest wall, panting softly as George smirked, hands already squeezing around the younger boy’s bicep firmly. “Just-” George leaned forward, bringing their lips together again frantically, teeth nibbling against tender lips and drinking in the soft whine he got in return, his expression growing hungrier as he rubbed at the other’s arms, holding him just far enough away to keep himself from being boxed in, and clearly frustrating Sapnap who pulled away after a few moments of kissing, breath short still. “George, sto-”

“What, you don’t want to kiss me?” He asked in mock indignation, dark brown eyes heated with lust as his eyebrow drew up inquisitively, the smug look on his lips growing stronger as Sapnap groaned, trying to learn forward again to kiss George who simply leaned back. “Wow Sapnap, real cool.”

“Shut up George.” He whined in return, giving up on trying to kiss the other and staring into bemused brown eyes that were all too mocking. “I just want you to stop teasing me.”

George snickered, bringing his hands down from the boy’s biceps until they finally rested on his hips, pulling them closer together with a mischievous grin that made him look impish. “Teasing? I just wanted to kiss you.” He said innocently enough. Sapnap swallowed, George’s eyes seemingly holding something back that was enough to make him nervous. He always seemed to have the upper hand even when his back was, literally, up against a wall. Still, Sapnap couldn’t deny how enticing the position was. 

“You are so annoying.” He repeated, leaning back in without obtrusion and bringing their lips together again, Sapnap’s hands moving to cup pale cheeks in the palm of his hands, holding him delicately. This time George let Sapnap take the lead, teeth hesitantly nibbling at pretty pink lips that opened all too eagerly. Sapnap was only slightly suspicious by how easily George, who never let him get an upper hand, was letting him lead the kiss, making soft and sweet sounds that made heat boil in his abdomen. 

He moaned as George slid his tongue around his, unrelenting in its approach but only seeming eager to be in contact with the other, Sapnap pressing in further and lapping gently, teeth barely pressing against the older boys lips before pulling away, breathing slowly as a warm flush covered both their cheeks. “You are so hot.” George said as they pulled away, gaze dark and hungry. “Again, now.” 

“Bossy.” Sapnap grumbled fondly, not wasting another second and bringing them together again, stroking his thumbs across George’s cheeks fondly while nipping his lip hard, smirking at the sharp noise of indignation the Brit made.  _ Payback. _ George still opened his lips innocently enough, the raven debating if he should tease the other a bit more. Seemingly knowing what the younger boy was thinking, George tugged their hips together, Sapnap gasping into his mouth and getting a smirk into response. He pressed their lips together more fervently, tongue practically slamming to the back of the shorter boy’s throat, humming at the soft mewl George made while moving his hands down to cup his neck, thumbs now running over the front of the boy’s pale neck gently. George shivered at the action, reacting and pulling Sapnap closer to grind softly against the other, pulling away as the younger moaned. 

“Easy.” He said back smugly, the look only growing more intense as Sapnap’s tanned cheeks turned a soft color, black eyes indignant. George tried to lean up and steal another kiss, wanting to move things along faster before Sapnap tugged away, smiling coyly and looking down at the shorter boy. 

"Oh yeah?" He asked, challenging. Before George could even say a word the younger boy had his raven locks nestled at the crux of his neck and should, teeth dragging along the sensitive skin there for a moment before biting down and sucking. George gasped and squirmed, breathing out a soft moan at the slight pain from the action, hips gently bucking forward as Sapnap smirked into his neck, pleased by the older boy's response, only suckling for another moment before pulling off with an obscene smile. Not giving George a moment to so much as thing, he swooped down, nose skimming over pale collarbones before pressing his lips tenderly to the hollow of his throat, deciding to leave the next mark there, quickly sinking his teeth in again, this time harder, less gently and composed. After a moment the younger pressed a knee between George's pale thighs as he sucked hard, the next noise George made sounding more like a croak while his fingers dug into Sapnap's hips hard. 

Sapnap moved around his neck and collar area aimlessly, only pausing for moments to both catch his breath and decide on a new expanse of flesh to dig his teeth into and leave pretty red and purple marks, each spot bitten into harder until George was gasping and fingertips dipping beneath jeans to greedily pull at malleable skin. Finally Sapnap made a small laugh against his neck, the sound surprising before the tanned boy pulled away, just as flushed as George, but a playful smirk on his lips while he stared down at the shorter.

“Hey George.” Sapnap said, his tone as mischievous as the look on face. George pouted, humoring the younger boy despite the growing tent in his pants considering how he couldn’t press forward his hands on his neck. “Are you a block of bedrock?” George stared at him quizzically, already opening his mouth to make fun of the younger for being an idiot when Sapnap leaned in, teeth just ghosting his ear as hot breath fanned over it, hairs tickling his cheek. “Cause I wanna spend hours trying to break you.” 

_ Oh fuck. _ His cheeks went bright red and he shivered at the low tone, no implications missed as Sapnap slowly rolled his hips against George who let out a soft sound. Before he could even collect himself the younger pulled away with a shit-eating grin that said all to much about how proud he was of the stupid line, clearly waiting for a response as the British boy sputtered. Finally he swallowed, mouth full of cotton. He wasn’t opposed to the idea of letting Sapnap have his way, but with how smug he looked, George decided not tonight.  _ Definitely another time.  _ "Oh my god Sapnap." He sputtered, pulling away even as the tension in his jeans grew to almost painful levels. "You are such an idiot." 

Sapnap smirked, not missing the bulge now at the front of the older's pants, rubbing his knee up and getting a strangled sound and pale cheeks turning a darker color while dark brown eyes assessed the smug face with disapproval. "Yeah?" Sapnap said, hardly breathing in his amusement and rush to get the words out, knee pulling back in what he though to be a dissuasion for the brunet to continue being so disapproving. "You're the one who is turned on from it." _God he's so full of himself._ George thought, brown eyes getting a smug look, grateful _his_ idiot had moved his knee back, only making it easier to make the next move and easily show the younger who had all the power here, since he clearly needed reminding.

"Shut up."

George moved his hands quickly, pulling them out of lose jeans to tug Sapnap by the belt loops and press him to the wall. He made a noise of confusion while George reached up to cup his face, hands grazing stubble as he pulled their faces together, nipping at the younger boy’s lips meanly until he got a needy whine and squirming. He bit at them again, shivering as Sapnap's hands moved to his arms but not pushing away but pulling him closer, submissively even, only making George grin. He pulled away, the younger panting softly against his before towards the other’s ears, his body pliant and sweet when George took his earlobe in with a gentle nibble, arching up eagerly into pale hands that didn't hesitate to swipe across warm skin hard enough to elicit more sounds and shivers. Sapnap squeezed his arms and let out another low noise, rolling their hips together impatiently, desperate for George to stop teasing. The brunet couldn't help but chuckle as he let go of the tanned appendage with a lewd pop that had Sapnap shivering and smirking into the others ear. He let his breath fan over the soft and sensitive skin wet with his spit, more than delighted with the full body shudder he got, he always was eager to have his handsome boyfriend turn to putty beneath his fingers, especially when it happened so easily. Suddenly a response came to mind and he couldn't help the snarky giggle that ran through his body in amusement, leaning in to whisper it in Sapnap’s ear huskily.

“You’re the piece of bedrock, because I _will_ be spending all night _breaking_ you.”


End file.
